


The First Sprout of the Whitewood

by NyxShadowfur



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bullying, DO NOT COPY, Dating, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Origin Story, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, Somewhat Lore Accuracy, Story/Plot, bits of gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: The Harvest Witch of Gilneas, Belladonna Whitewood came from quite a troubled, horrible past, yet she has grown to be quite the kind-hearted soul. What happened to the little Gilnean who grew to be who she is now. Find out in the history of Belladonna Whitewood!
Relationships: Original Character(s) - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! We’re going to drop into the world of Azeroth again! We’re not gonna talk about a one shot smut chapter. We’re not gonna do lore figures. We’re going to visit one of my characters. From my WoW Story, A Myriad of Pleasure in Azeroth, a few people seemed to take quite a liking to Belladonna Whitewood, so you know what. Much like the old story of Alyxondra Asheton, we’re going to do one of my favorite shy bug-loving Harvest Witch and Druidess, Belladonna Whitewood! This story is going to start slow, with the first 2 chapters involving Belladonna’s mother and chapter 3 will kick off the entire story of Miss Whitewood! So let’s shut up and get ready to dive into this lovely world with a shy innocent bug lady who dare not harm a single soul.**

In the dark night of Gilneas, a lone woman, wearing an all black tunic, with full black sleeves, a black hood, and high heeled stilettos with black leggings too. Even a veil hides her face as the woman holds a rapier and shortsword, two intricate ornate ones, with a crimson handle and guard, with a pure black blade. The shortsword however is small and serrated, even with a slight spiral to it to make the wounds more harmful. Leaning against the wall with a swaying lantern being the only thing able to provide light to the clad figure. Amongst the shadows, Darius Crowley himself, leans against the opposite side of the wall. Slipping a sealed envelope, the woman takes it and opens it and reads it thoroughly.

Darius simply states “Anything else I need to provide or can you handle this yourself Black Blade? Or...Carletta?” as Darius gave a sly smirk. She just replies “Speak my name in public and yer on my list Darius. But yes, this will be sufficient fer the Northgate Rebellion. And in return.” as the woman, Carletta, simply slips a letter back. Taking the letter and storing it, Carletta replies “All the names init are allies yer gonna want fer the rebellion. I may not agree with the nobles but keep yer word n’ I’ll keep my ya’ fanny.” as she smirks beneath her hood. Darius stores the letter and simply gives a nod. He says “Gilneas will thank you.” as the two simply head off without sharing another word.

Using a grapple hook, Carletta gets onto the rooftops and begins running and grappling from roof to roof, as she stays silent amongst the dark city of Gilneas. Seeing the gate open and watching as Darius Crowley himself flees the city to start the beginning phases of the Northgate Rebellion. All Carletta does is simply keep running as she makes it back to the Greymane Court where she simply waltzes past any guards, as her stealth isn’t so much as blending into the shadows or hiding in it. Rather, Carletta’s stealth simply allows her to blend in with the crowd, whether it be one person or a whole group of them. As Carletta sneaks by with a guard, giving the feel of a double patrol, she dips between buildings and stands in a nice little secret alcove where Genn himself is waiting. Appearing before Genn, he looks down at Carletta expectantly and awaits her to speak first.

She says “‘ello my king. Darius has fled the city and I don’t expect him to be so keen on coming back.” as Genn gives a nod. Giving just a simple nod, Genn hands over a pouch of gold and says “Make sure our home stays clean and safe Ebon.” as Carletta nods, have an alias for Genn and Darius to make sure she stays safe and quiet amongst the nobles and lords and ladies of Gilneas City. Carletta simply says “I’m goin’ to do a sweep o’ Merchant Square before returning to my secret base ‘ere in the city. Stay safe my king. There’s going to be quite the issue in the future. I have a gut feeling.” as Genn nods. The two simply go their separate ways as Carletta escapes into the rooftops again. Grappling from spot to spot, Carletta moves silently, sliding down other rooftops and using momentum to leap and grip onto the edges. Pulling herself up and onto the roof again, she finally makes it back to Merchant Square, where she just so happens to spot a few ruffians harassing a noble.

Carletta watches as she recognizes the noble as Randall Griffin, one of the new, aspiring noblemen, being harassed by the bribed guards. Carletta just watches as he gets pushed and shoved around and eventually pushed into a puddle. Cursing profanities at the guards, Carletta has decided that enough is enough as she rappels down and with several quick slices of her rapier, the armor and dignity of the guards falls from them. They all turn around to see the sleek black rapier and the black garb of the Night Assassin known as Black Blade. She undoes the secret pommel and pulls out a shortsword hidden inside the rapier and takes a Fencer’s stance. The guards, seeing that this is the vigilante of the night, all grab their tattered armor and simply run off with cries of panic.

Randall, cowering in fear, being a slightly heavier Gilnean man, fears for his life and just cries out, “Take my coin, my sword, my clothes, everythin’! Lass, I’m just tryin’ to make a livin’ in the city! Don’t hurt me!” as Carletta sheaths her weapons and puts her hand out to Randall. She just says “Alright Randall, yer gonna be in fer some tough life advice ‘ere. Nobles are cutthroat. Some are good, some are utter shite. Yer gonna need to find a market right now that ya’ can invest in, then grow n’ bring up to noble standards. Fresh noblemen n’ women are always gonna be the bottom barrel. Thankfully, ya’ got someone who knows the ins n’ outs. So come with me. I could use a business partner.” as Randall looked up at the vigilante of the Gilneas City with such a stunned stupor. In his own head, he could not believe how lucky he got, as he took a gamble on hiring those guards to attract the Black Blade herself. Now, with his plan set perfectly in motion, he grins and accepts her hand and is pulled up to his feet.

He pats himself down, and going back to his shocked, but relieved facade, he just says “Anything ya’ need lass. I’ll provide. I got some coin, but in exchange fer yer services, I’ll gladly pay.” as Carletta thinks for a moment. She replies “First things first. We’re not gettin’ intimate. We’re work partners. Secondly. I’m not someone to trifle ‘round with. I’m a daring’ fencer who will gut ya’ good. Third. Yer bein’ me a nice lil’ home in Stormglen. Fourth, ya’ soiled yerself.” as Randall looked down at his now wet groin and looked embarrassed. Giving a nudge, Carletta tugs her hood down, showing a black haired woman, in her late 20s, with dark blue eyes, void of any blemishes. She replies “I trust ya’ won’t fail me Randall. Name’s Carletta. I’m ‘bout to be yer best friend n’ worst enemy.” as she takes her glove off and spits right into her palm. Randall, spitting into his own palm and shaking his hand with Carletta, he just replies “Well Black Blade. Ya’ scratch my back n’ I scratch yer’s...Granted, don’t blame if I try to swoon ya’ in our future.” as he lets out a powerful guffaw. 

Carletta just tilted her head for Randall to follow, “Hope yer not scared o’ bein’ soiled. We’re goin’ into the sewer system. We’re gonna discuss shite. My base is there anyways. Best to let ya’ get all fancied up fer my lieu o’ work.” as Randall just gave a nod and looked to see a conveniently left pair of trousers. Carletta just winks and says “Yer welcome.” as she pulls her hood back up and begins to walk to the sewer system. Randall quickly changes his pants and follows after her as fast as he can. Just as he catches up, he only sees her press the end combination of a stone, that opens a secret passageway to the tunnels. Carletta smirks and says “I call this the Murky Raven Path. Get used to drudgin’ in the sewers.” as Randall just gives a disgusted look on his face, but follows through. He just replies “Yer helpin’ this nobleman. I outta do wot ya’ request. Even if it means this vile…” as Carletta nods and slides down a small ridge and into clean water. 

Randall does the same...Only to flop and belly flop onto the water as his garb gets cleaned up, just soaking wet. Carletta swims under the water for a bit, Randall in tow, as the two resurface quickly in a well lit alcove. Randall looks around and just blinks at it. He sees maps of Gilneas City and all its structures and roads, a list of all noble men and women of Gilneas, even with sealed envelopes beneath each one of them. Randall looks at them and even spots his own name on the list, with an envelope on it. He looks back at Carletta, who gives a nod and is changing out of her attire to put on warmer, dryer clothes. He is greatly curious, but also trying to perv on the naked woman behind him, but must respect it, as he pulls out a letter opener and opens the envelope.

Inside, he finds old alias, ties, even old men he worked he, all the dirt he’s done in the past...She’s found out. Carletta, now in a black shirt and leather pants, sits on a barrel and says “I know yer a con-man, thief, liar, scoundrel, n’ everythin’. E’er since ya’ got disowned by yer parents. It’s why I’m willin’ to give ya’ a chance Randall. O’ all that dirt is gonna be right on Genn’s doorstep, and yer on a one way trip to the gallows.” as Randall can’t help but laugh. He replies nervously, “Well. Ya’ do yer schoolwork lass. Ya’ got me wrapped up n’ at yer mercy. But I’m tryin’ to break the cycle o’ once a thief, always a thief. Yes, I may agree, I have done my fair share o’ bribery, but I want to change.” as Carletta just stares him down. She replies “And yer gonna change with me. We’re gonna get ya’ up in the ranks through honest n’ just means. So yer respected by the Nobles. First things first. Rest. We got a long day ahead o’ us. We’re goin’ outta the Gutter, my home, n’ in the city. We’re gonna start with gettin’ the commoners to like ya’ n’ the peasants.” as Randall shuddered at that.

Throwing a knife that hits the envelope out of his hand and into the wall, she just smirks at Randall. She goes on and says “O’ ya’ can like every o’er noble n’ Gilneas n’ walk all o’er the commoners. Yer first step is to rid yerself o’ the common ground that yer better than them. Me? Guess wot. I’m a peasant. Grew up in the hills. Yet ‘ere I am tryin’ to do good.” as Randall takes a deep breath and nods. He looks at his enveloped now impaled into a wooden beam and then at Carletta, as he found it hard to believe that someone with that level of skill can be a peasant. He just says “I understand n’ like I said, ya’ ‘ave the power to throw me into the gallows. I shall solely work with the intents n’ care that ya’ wish fer me to do.” as Carletta smirks and throws him a blanket. She replies “Good, now get some rest. I’m gonna check n’ make sure all is still hidden. Touch anythin n’ I’ll give ya’ scars.” as she flips a dagger idly and smirks. Randall just finds himself a nice little corner to completely rest in, as he watches Carletta walk off to make sure she is secluded.


	2. The Seed Sprouts

A few years have passed, the Northgate Rebellion looming on the horizon, but Randall Whitewood and Carletta Whitewood have managed to escape the city and live a quiet, not-so-honest life within Stormglen. With Randall being a tobacco vendor and selling quite the assortment of cigars and cigarettes to the nobles, with such a perfect blend that’s allowed him to climb ranks of noble title, he has earned his namesake as the Baron of Leisurely Desires. Carletta herself took up a watch dog role in Stormglen, utilizing her insider sources to keep tabs on everyone in the main city if she must. For her time sake, she has retired, as she is starting to show the signs of a pregnancy. Even more so, she has trained many in the art to take up her job, making a small guild called the Twilight Strikers. 

The door opens to Randall, in a much more noble and elegant nobleman’s garb, looks to his now wife and former mentor. He gives a smile from behind his monocle and says “Oh today was such a lovely day fer a walk n’ profit. Oi, Carletta. Why do we continue to live in this pigpen? We can move back to Gilneas n’ ‘ave the best manor we could afford. I’m bloody--I mean we’re bloody rich Carletta!” as Randall has a big, shit eating grin on his face. Carletta, sharpening her rapier, just says “Because this is all part o’ the plan I put. To keep ya’ pleasant in the eyes o’ the noblemen n’ women. Ya’ gotta be humble. We live ‘ere in Stormglen because o’ the fact that it shows ya’ can live a simple, modest life. Look at me, I’m in commoner’s clothes, yet yer still in yer fancy garb.” as Randall grumbles.

Randall quickly walks off to go into his commoner’s clothes, scratching himself as he sits down on a chair and looks at his wife. He just says “Yer showin’. Any word on the gender? Ya’ had to o’ visited a priest o’ clergyman to use that bloody Light to figure out the gender.” as Carletta just gives a nice little smirk. She replies “We’re ‘avin’ a healthy baby girl.” as Randall seems a bit perturbed by that. He says “A...A daughter...Alright.” as Carletta easily reads through Randall. She just says “Ya’ wanted a son. Yer family is all ‘bout the firstborn son is it not?” as Randall just nods. He replies “It’s anotha test ain’t it. Makin’ me break my chains o’ my family that disowned me?” as Carletta nods.

“Catchin’ on quite well Randall. I’m impressed.” Carletta says and leans back. A raven flies through the open window and delivers a note to Carletta. Petting her raven as she scans the note and gets up. She says “Well Randall. I have a personal request from the king himself. Yer on yer own tonight. Got some meat in a cauldron bein’ steamed. Should be ready soon if ya’ want. Make sure to tend to my crops too.” as Randall huffs but nods. He replies “Alright lass. I’ll make sure the place is nice n’ tidy.” as Carletta gives a pat on the shoulder. She replies “My Raven will keep an eye on ya’ too.” as Carletta quickly dons her Twilight Striker Guild Leader garb and her rapier and shortsword and goes out through the secret trapdoor beneath a rug. Randall just watches, keeping an eye on the raven who is keeping an eye on him, plotting something within his head.

Randall just walks over to the kitchen, prepping the food Carletta was making and even pouring himself a cold one as he watches the Raven from the corner of his eye. He notices the Raven pecks at the windowsill and Randall walks back into the living quarter, going to his favorite recliner as he has become a more, heavyset individual. Twirling around a glass of his favorite brandy, he takes a long slow sip and just relaxes. He kicks his boots off and takes yet another long sip and sighs contently. He pulls out a pocket watch, gifted to him from Carletta as he sets a timer and finishes his little cup and drifts to a deep sleep. It isn’t long before he starts snoring loudly as his pocket watch rests on him. The Raven, going to the coat rack just watches, before flying off, seeing that there’s nothing of concern and goes to report.

Randall quickly wakes up and quickly runs off to get into his fancy noble clothes and goes down a secret hatch that Carletta uses and makes his way out to a place along the coast of Gilneas. Once there, Randall meets up with some business associates and has a heavy bag of gold and looks at them. He just says “So, my smuggled goods.” as the goons drop some bags that drop out rare herbs and illegal herbs too. Randall tosses the gold over and simply plucks the bags up. He says “Pleasure doin’ business gents.” as the three turn to walk. Randall though, unsheathing a pistol, turns around and fires four rounds, dropping both of his associates. Randall simply picks his gold back up and pushes their bodies into the ocean with a satisfied grunt.

All he does is say “Carletta ‘as taught me quite the lil’ feats o’ gunslingin’. Makes me glad I got my own lil’ deringer n’ knew how to load more powerful rounds from that huntin’ family. I got no loose ends now.” as Randall gets up and walks off, whistling a nice little show tune. He even jingles his pouch of gold and takes the long way back home. He just grins to himself as he walks past his secret tobacco plot of highly addictive tobacco that he has perfected over the years, adding to his profits. He looks at them all, even wearing a cloth mask to keep it from being overbearing as he grins to himself and begins the process of drying his plants out to make another batch. He says “The next profit will go to the higher nobles themselves. And then I myself will grow. I need to make a visit to find a good spot to make a house. I think The Nobles District would be decadent.” as Randall leaves.

He quickly makes it back home after an hour as he checks the cauldron and sees that everything is perfect. He gets a ladle and adds some soup mixture to the meat and stirs it slowly, as he goes to check the crops as all of them are nice and perfect still. He does water them lightly, just like Carletta showed him as he hears the door open and looks back to see Carletta crawling out of the secret entrance beneath the rug. Carletta sniffs the air and smirks “Made my meat into a stew eh? I like it.” as Randall gives a laugh. He replies “It was a bit o’ a chillier night. A good hearty stew sounds good.” as he looks around and thankfully he spots some potatoes in a barrel. He gestures to them and says “Mind gettin’ some chunks in. Ya’ gotta eat fer two so it needs to be heartier.” as Carletta gives a smirk and goes to prep the potatoes, completely unaware of the fact that Randall himself is a scoundrel. 

Five months pass, as Carletta and Randall are both within the city, with the church and a medical professionals, are all working to preserve the life and prosperity of both Carletta and the daughter about to be born. Randall watching, just said “Come on Carletta. Yer a tough one. Ya’ can handle this. Let yer--Our?” as Carletta gives him a nod. Randall continues “Our daughter.” as she tries to push but nothing. Carletta screams out even more as there’s nothing and nothing, nothing is working as Carletta looks at one of the doctors aiding her and then at the five priests aiding in healing. Carletta yells out “YA’ FOOKIN’ POPPYCOCKS CUT THIS DAUGHTER OUTTA ME. PUSHIN’ AIN’T GONNA CUT IT.” as the surgeons get to work on performing a quick surgery.

After 18 hours of healing and cutting and everything, Carletta lays on a nice medical bed within the Greymane Court, a small courtesy from Genn of all people, as Carletta is all healed up and holding a pink blanket looking at her newborn daughter. Randall comes in, after paying the fee for maintaining everything as he walks up to Carletta and simply looks at the two. He just says “So, our daughter. A proud Whitewood after yer name. Wot’s the name o’ our newest ankle bitah Carletta?” as Carletta laughs and looks at her newborn daughter. The dark royal blue eyes slowly open as a little coo can be heard from the newborn. Carletta, not listening as she just savors in the moment of being a mother, even if her own family has disowned her long before, Carletta just smiles. 

Carletta speaks up and says “Randall, our newborn daughter shall be Belladonna Clairemonte Whitewood. The first daughter o’ my family’s new tree. She will grow up to be wotever she wants to be. I was raised to be a spiff n’ proper, like every nobleman’s family...But I was disowned at adulthood. There, ya’ve finally earned the truth o’ my family. I too was once a noble, but after findin’ the joy n’ love n’ life o’ bein’ a rogue, dastardly n’ suave. So, they disowned me. Hell, I’ve even forgotten my real last name. Whitewood is somethin’ that just stuck. Carletta Whitewood n’ Randall Whitewood do ‘ave a good ring to it aftah all.” as the two share a chuckle and hold hands. 

Randall simply states “Belladonna Clairemonte Whitewood is such a beautiful name. I think she will be the proper heir to our family name now.” as the two play push each other. Randall lets out a nice guffaw and fixes his suit. He politely states “Well my dear. I’ve gone ahead and paid fer an extra three days. I’ll be retirin’ back on o’er to Stormglen. Get the place all spruced n’ tidied up. Maybe give ya’ a nice lil’ gift.” as they share a laugh. Carletta says “Just get on goin’ back home before I get up n’ kick yer arse sideways.” as Randall chuckles. He replies “I’d only let ya’ kick my arse sideways after all. I’ll go on ahead n’ get the baby room all prepped at home. Sound good?” as Carletta gives a nod. She replies “I ‘ave a hunch she’ll like greens n’ such. But do yer best Randall.” as Randall gives a tip of his hat and gently shuts his door, going to finish up some more loose ends he has in Gilneas…

**And here have it everyone, the next installment of the druid/harvest witch, Belladonna Whitewood, and her life within Azeroth. The next chapter, oh the next chapter will be something everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this read and I hope you all enjoyed seeing how Belladonna’s parents exist and acted. Anyways, until next time my lovely readers. It does feel truly, truly, truly wonderful writing again. Also to clear up, yes Belladonna was born via c-section. That is all. Until next time my lovely readers <3**


	3. Life In Stormglen

**Well my lovely readers, here we are again. We’re back visiting Belladonna Clairemonte Whitewood, my anti-social, shy, bug loving druid OC of World of Warcraft! I promised this much, the first 2 chapters were going to be backstory, and the next chapter was finally going to start into the life of Belladonna Whitewood! We’re going to skip most of the early stages of her life, as in the baby/toddler/infant era, so we’re going to start right where her story begins. In Stormglen, Gilneas. At a spiff and proper 6 (Six) for the first half, and then 8 (Eight) for the second half. Let’s get started! :D**

Happily running through the streets of Stormglen, a young girl, with long raven black hair, and deep royal blue eyes, wearing a nice little leather top poorly dyed green with just as poorly dyed leather pants is running with the other children. It’s only midday as everyone is just being simple children, nothing too exciting. Just playing friendly childhood games, teasing each other, slowly trying to dare others to go into The Blackwald, and over all just enjoying each other. The raven haired one, Belladonna, is with this tiny group of rag tags, as she’s always been the closest one to enter The Blackwald. She’s even managed to sometimes sneak out to the giant black widows of The Blackwald and feed them some berries. The spiders seemed to have taken quite a liking to Bella, as they had let Bella pet them.

One fateful day though, as Bella was going to join her friends to run around Stormglen as they always do, she is suddenly stopped by her mother, who has gained some weight and adopted more of a farmer’s attire. She says “Oi. Belladonna. Off runnin’ amuch with yer lil’ rag tags o’ ruffians?” as Belladonna just gives a nod with a cute little smile. Belladonna replies “Uh-huh mum! We planned to do more with our Blackwald Trips!” as Carletta could do nothing but laugh. She looks at the struggling small crop assortment they have and just gives a sigh. Carletta simply says “Lil’ Bella. I’d love to ‘ave ya’ go back with yer lil’ ruffian crew, but look at the crops. We’re strugglin’ ‘ere. And yer ol’ man is in Gilneas City, stuck handlin’ some things. I can’t ‘ave ya’ run off. Ya’ gotta help if ya’ can. Alright?” as Bella gives a little pouty huff, but nods slowly. 

Carletta simply took Bella to the back as she gave Bella a cute oversized straw hat and a little trowel. Bella simply says “Wot do ya’ need me to do!” as Carletta adored her little daughter’s enthusiasm as she hears some crying from her house, sighing a bit. Bella, also hearing the crying, looks at Carletta and says “Is lil’ Seamus needin’ you?” as Carletta nods. She replies “Because I kicked yer deadbeat o’ a father out after bloody ra---...Nothin’. Nothin’. Please tend to the crops. I’ll tend to Seamus. Can ya’ till the crops, check the vegetables, water, all that.” as Belladonna gave a nice happy nod and went to look. Upon making it over to the little farm plot, Bella saw what needed to be done...And some extra eyes did as well.

In the treeline, there were two large Black Widows from The Blackwald, simply watching Bella. These two spiders knew that Bella was a kindred soul, as they have witnessed Bella tending to the broken leg of one younger spider, even with fear of possibly being bitten. These spiders had a small debt to pay back, so they watched and learned from Bella’s actions. Bella simply did what she was requested to do. She pulled weeds from their crops, she watered them as much as the little notepad from her mum told her to water, she adjusted a little tarp tent to make sure they get adequate sunlight, everything. Despite the fact she was a measly six years old, she knew how to tend a small farm that allowed for both her family to survive and to sell for some medial profits to ensure more survival. 

Even in their brief presence, the couple of arachnids that grew fond of Bella were spreading some “words” as eventually, those two giant black widows eventually became a small little bit of fifteen spiders of varying sizes. They all watched Belladonna daily, learning from her on how to tend to a farm and check things. They always watched Belladonna, even when she was sick, hurt, hungry, everything, they did what Bella couldn’t do for them. They watched as Bella got a bit scrawnier from lack of food, watched her cover and shelter their crops during intense storms. They even watched her tend to crops even if she was covered in infected cuts. They saw all the hard work she was doing for her family, and in the dark of night, the spiders of The Blackwald did what they could to alleviate the struggle.

Over the course of two years, things were tough for the Whitewoods. Carletta had to work more “nights” and embrace her former vigilante life to make life tolerable. She had to leave Belladonna with Seamus who watched her little brother without falter. Carletta herself knew that she was struggling to feed all of them. She could only praise Belladonna for giving her food to Seamus, letting herself get scrawnier and scrawnier, letting Seamus grow and thrive. Bella did her best to remain as healthy as she can get in her scrawny state, and she surprisingly did. Carletta did everything to get Bella to eat more, but she, as herself, maintained eating three times a day, with lots of water she could, and made sure Seamus was more fed than she was. Soon though, everything was about to finally go into a brighter light for the Whitewoods. They might finally have a chance to thrive as they should.

One fateful day, as Belladonna was tending to the crops, with Carletta taking Seamus into the city to get some goods to finally spoil everyone after so long. Belladonna was still sporting her long raven locks, as she was wearing her large straw hat too. She had a reaper custom-made to her size as she was reaping some wheat she had managed to grow and looked proud of herself. She gently stores the wheat away as she turns around and blinks as the wheat she just reaped was suddenly grown, and stood taller than usual...Bella looked genuinely confused as she looked around and didn’t see anyone. She rubs her head as she reaps the new set of wheat and stores it away quickly. Putting her scythe back on a little rack, she begins to sharpen it to keep it’s edge sharp and pristine as she hums to herself.

She quickly looks to her right and sees the small green glow and wondered what it was and then looked at her small plot of potatoes she was growing and just watched them start growing rapidly. This made her gasp as she ran over quickly and began to harvest them. Something was entirely wrong. As she dug potatoes out of the ground, new ones took place as Bella eventually had a large pile of potatoes. Eventually it ended, but not before Bella saw that her hands were glowing a deep nature green color. This confused her for a moment...Not until she figured it out. She said to herself “I have...Magic. I have Harvest Magic...I can…” as Bella went from shocked to completely happy. She pointed her hands out to the wheat again as she...Uncontrollably watches it grow taller and taller.

Bella gasps as she doesn’t see her hands stop glowing as she grabs her scythe and begins reaping as fast as an 8 year old could. It took hours upon hours before Bella’s magic finally ceased and Bella was standing, panting profusely as well as being completely exhausted. She looks at all of the wheat and can’t even get the strength to store it. Thankfully, Carletta and Seamus walk back in, as Carletta gasps, seeing all of the wheat, and all of the potatoes as she is just stunned. She walks over and inspects them as she says “Not even my ol’ family could grow this much...Bella...How…?” as Bella grinned widely and showed her glowing green hands to her mother.

Bella simply and happily said “I have magic mum! I have magic!” as Bella gives one last grin before collapsing from exhaustion. Gently picking up her daughter, Carletta can’t help but let out a chuckle as she looks at her unconscious daughter. She just says “Bella dearest. Ya’ve got a pure heart there. I’m glad. I wish I could be there to teach ya’...Hopefully Celestine can come ‘round n’ give ya’ more formal trainin’ then I e’er could.” as she takes her two children inside of their home and puts them in for a nap. Once they’re settled down, she calls down one of her many ravens and feeds him a little piece of meat. She says “Get as many books on farm care, gardenin’, n’ such from Gilneas City as ya’ could Corvyn.” as her raven flies off to the city. She just says to herself, “I hope my Black Blades can do this one simple task for me before I inevitably retire.”

Walking back outside, Carletta looks at all of the potatoes and wheat that was harvested from Bella and begins to store it all away and smiles. She just says to herself “She really does know harvest magic...I’m proud. She can help all o’ us.” as Carletta cleans up quickly and looks at their plot of land. She smiles as she begins fixing the soil and everything, but suddenly gasps loudly and jumps backwards. She watches as several extremely large spiders from the Blackwald come up, stare at her, and then go on with tilling, prepping the soil, planting new seeds, and then going back into the wilds. Carletta just watches with a completely stunned look on her face and just says to herself “‘ave I been a horrible mum by not watchin’ Bella n’ carin’ fer Seamus….O’ am I goin’ insane n’ just saw ‘bout six large spiders just do farmin’...”

Carletta just rubs her eyes and takes a deep breath as she goes to a nearby barrel, pops the lid open and slowly climbs down the secret entrance and looks at the secret tobacco farm as she rubs her plants. She sighs and says “I need to make this so I can pay off the rest of my debt to Crowley. Once then, my burdens are done and I can focus on my family.” as she speaks without her accent. She rubs herself a bit sore, as she sighs softly and looks around. She knows she has one more shipment to prepare and thanks to Randall, she knows how to prep. She just goes to work and sighs, knowing that up above, Bella will be able to get everyone nice and full with her plant magic and even the town too. It’s going to be a while for them all, but it will pay off in the end.

**Here we have it everyone! Another chapter showcasing the lovely life of Belladonna Whitewood! This chapter was nice and simple, as we have one more chapter to be posted before I disclose the new plan I have for agendas. Get ready everyone, it’s going to be a fun next chapter, with lewds and more! Until next time everyone! <3**


End file.
